Oxygen supply systems in aircraft are designed to store or to generate a supply of pure oxygen and to regulate, dilute as required and then distribute oxygen to crew or passengers. Oxygen supply systems may be installed in military aircraft, commercial aircraft and business aircraft. Depending on the type and the role of the aircraft concerned oxygen supply systems may be used under normal operating conditions or under emergency or other extraordinary operating conditions to provide supplemental oxygen in specific flight situations.
In order to ascertain correct functionality of the oxygen supply systems, a number of tests may be performed.
Document EP 0 882 484 A2 discloses an oxygen concentrator with adsorption beds' duty cycle control and self-test. Document US 2010/0012116 A1 discloses an oxygen breathing device having a built-in test feature for monitoring an oxygen performance of a filter unit. Document US 2007/0057121 A1 discloses a supplemental oxygen system as line-replacable unit being powered using a diod bridge such that the supplemental oxygen system is powered in either forward or reverse polarity. Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,764 B1 discloses a squib fire network including built-in testing which is able to safely and efficiently verify the proper operational status of the squib fire network. Document DE 10 2011 114 957 A1 discloses a control device for activating an oxygen supply of an with a first activation unit which is configured to activate at least a part of the oxygen supply by wireless transmission of a first activation signal.